This invention relates to games and educational material for children. More specifically it relates to a text wherein the reader provides part of the story by adding missing text, based on clues contained in the preceding and subsequent portions of the text.
It is known to provide stories wherein words are omitted and replaced by graphics which suggest what the missing words should be. More recent versions of this concept include books wherein missing text is added by the reader, typically a child, by way of affixing a sticker bearing the appropriate image into a gap in the text provided for this purpose. While these books are popular, they have the disadvantage of being relatively expensive.